Be With You
by Queen of Curses
Summary: (COMPLETED&EDITED) A song fic about Seto and Yami. I just got the idea from a dream. Seto's POV.


****

Be With You

By Queen of Curses

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Seto, Yami, or the song 'Be With You' sung by Enrique Iglesias. I only own the dream that this fic was based on. I think.

****

~*~

Oh, I remember that moment perfectly. The moment I said good-bye to Yami. Him and his Aibou were leaving that morning, going to America for college. My love, Yami, gave me a kiss goodbye. Both of us didn't know when he would be back. Until he does return, I'll just be waiting. 

I can't visit because of school and work. And I don't think Yami and Yugi will be able to visit due to their shortage of money. I would gladly give any amount of money to them, if it meant seeing my love again. But they politely refused. And I was left alone, again, as I was before I met Yami, Yugi, and their other friends.

After they had boarded the plane, I left quietly. I rented an apartment in the city and called up Mokuba, saying I just needed time to myself. And I told him I knew he could take care of himself. Then I hung up quietly.

I walked over to the couch and just sat there. I didn't know for how long I just stayed there. Probably for many hours, since when I snapped out of it, it was already late at night. 

The apartment wasn't very spacey, since I was used to great luxury. But it was comfortable. I just felt like I needed to be alone for a while.

Yami and I have been together for a many number of years. I think since 8th grade. Back then, I knew we would part one day. But I just paid that thought no mind. But now, I think it'll be 4 years or more until we see each other again. 'Before, time really didn't mater to me. But now it does.' I thought to myself.

Then, I went over to a window and looked out just for the heck of it. I felt that the only reason I live is for Mokuba and Yami, the two most important people in my life. And I swore to myself, if both were gone, I would seriously kill myself.

****

~*~

__

Monday night I feel so low

Count the hours they go so slow

I know the sound of your voice

Can save my soul

City lights, streets of gold

Look out my window to the world below

Moves so fast and it feels so cold

And I'm all alone

Don't let me die

I'm losing my mind

Baby just give me a sign

****

~*~

I mean, there's no point of living, if there's nothing to live for. I just kept staring out the window, watching all that was below me. People walked on by, being their happy little selves, not realizing the pain of loss one is going through.

Maybe I'm being a little bit too selfish. Maybe Yami's happy, he going to get a good education there in the USA. But I life without him just doesn't feel right. It feels like part of me is missing. 

Then, I took a shower, got dressed for bed, and tried to sleep. But I couldn't. Memories of the relationship Yami and I had. I kept telling myself that it's not over. Part of me wanted to believe that, but another knew it was over. If only my damn life could give me the time to go there and visit, but life's too busy. But that's life.

I sat up in bed and looked through a picture album. There were tons of pictures in there, just of me and Yami. Oh, why do I have to be so emotional right now? Why? As I flipped the pages, the more hurt inside I got. I tried to hold back tears. I tried to hide my inner emotions. I tried to smile, eve though I wasn't in the mood to. But all was in vain.

As I closed the photo album, anyone could have noticed the glistening tear that rolled down my now pale skin.

****

~*~

__

And now that you're gone

I just wanna be with you

And I can't go on

I wanna be with you

Wanna be with you

I can't sleep and I'm up all night

Through these tears I try to smile

I know the touch of your hand

Can save my life

Don't let me down

Come to me now

I got to be with you some how

****

~*~

I got up from bed, and headed for the kitchen of the small apartment. I grabbed a small, but sharp knife. It was about the length of a pre-sharpened pencil. And a few slashes from the tip was enough to put me to rest for good.

I went back to bed, turning the knife over and over in the dim moonlight. 

'I want to see him. I want to touch him. I want to feel him in my arms. God, I just want to be with him.' I thought. I was thinking whether to do it or not. To die or to live?

****

~*~

__

And now that you're gone

I just wanna be with you

And I can't go on

I wanna be with you

Wanna be with you

And now that you're gone

Who am I with-out you now

I can't go on

I just wanna be with you

****

~*~

And I finally made my decision. I slowly placed the knife down on my bedside table. I knew Yami wouldn't have wanted me killing myself. So it was the thought of Yami that spared my life. Then, I went to sleep, still missing my love, but feeling a bit better, knowing I would live to see him again...one day.

****

~*~

__

I just wanna be with you...

****

~*~


End file.
